The Bat In the Red Dress
by FeistyEspio
Summary: She strolls in every Saturday night, wearing a bright red dress and catching the eye of every bar patron; including a certain black hedgehog. Will he make his move on her? Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bat in the Red Dress**

Author's Note: This story is told through Shadow the Hedgehog's perspective.

Hey everyone, this is my first official fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. Always open to opinions/suggestions. Trying to work on next chapter, but school and work have been busy so haven't had much time to work on it. Will try to get second chapter up by next weekend or so. Anyways, enjoy!

First official Fanfiction.

Chapter 1

 _Saturday, 9:00 P.M._

It's a Saturday night, and here I am as usual, sitting at the bar, drinking my life away along with the rest of these losers. I'm already at my second whiskey when she strolls in as usual and immediately, my eyes become fixated on her. She's wearing a red dress brighter than blood and shines like diamonds on black velvet. It lights up this otherwise dark and depressing bar. As she paces across the room, everyone's heads turn and their eyes become fixated on her. I can smell the expensive perfume from across the bar to her. It smells sweet like passion and lust. Everyone turns their heads back as they continue to fill their empty bodies with hard liquor and drink themselves stupid. Except for me.

Of all the run-down, depressing and decrepit joints in town, she always finds her way into mine. This is the third time I have seen her stroll into here so far. Every Saturday night since I have come here, she always walks in wearing that bright red dress with high heels, capturing the eye of every single drunk loser that comes here (myself included of course). I can't help but blush at her beautiful and stunning sight. Her looks could make even the grimmest person in Station Square blush at first sight of her appearance

As I continue to watch her pace through the bar, I notice a blue hedgehog burst through the door. _"Sonic! What the hell is he doing here?"_ I say to myself. He immediately spots me and proceeds to walk towards me. I stagger to regain my composure before he makes his way over to where I'm sitting. As he approaches me, I spin my chair back around so that my back is turned to him. "Hey Shadow, what are you doing here buddy?" he says as he takes a seat right next to me. "Shut up, faker," I reply with my back still turned to him. "Hey relax, no need to get hostile," Sonic says to me with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Sonic? I'm surprised you would come to a place like this," I ask him as he orders a soda while my back is still turned to him. "I come here sometimes to take a break from all the action that occurs every day in this city. Hey, even heroes like me need a little time to relax and unwind," Sonic answers as he drinks his soda. "You don't even drink," I reply with a confused look on my face. "Just because I come to a bar sometimes, doesn't mean I have to drink alcohol," Sonic replies with a chuckle. "Whatever," I say as I keep my back turned to Sonic.

After a few moments of silence, Sonic resumes the conversation. "Well, what are you doing here?" he asks me as I order myself a third whiskey. I didn't want to tell him the real reason at first, but seeing as I didn't have a better reason or excuse I decided to tell him the truth: "I come here every Saturday night to see her," I reply as I finally turn around so that I can point her out to Sonic. My eyes are once again fixated on the bat-girl with the bright red dress that continues to shine from across the bar.

A large smirk appears across Sonic's face as he nudges me slightly with his left elbow. "Oh, you got a little crush on Rouge huh," Sonic says teasingly which annoys me. I normally would have pushed him off from his chair as he was mocking me, but since he had revealed who she was, I decided to hold back. Curious and shocked as to how Sonic knows who she was, I ask him, "You know her?"

"Sure I do," Sonic replies as he finishes his soda. "Her name is Rouge the Bat, but everyone just calls her Rouge. From what I've heard, she's a spy that works for the government."

"Her name is Rouge, and she's a spy huh?" I grin to myself with this newly acquired information. I slowly sip on my whiskey. The taste is very bitter and strong but it goes down smoothly. "Well what the hell is she doing in a run-down place like this?"

Sonic starts to stare at Rouge and immediately, a blush appears across his face but he doesn't even bother to hide it. "I'm actually not sure to tell you the truth," Sonic answers after a few seconds of silence. "Maybe she just likes to show off her looks." Slowly, a small blush appears on my face as well, but I quickly hide it as I didn't want to humiliate myself, especially in front of Sonic.

I regain my composure once more but like always, her beauty takes control of my eyes and they are again bonded to her stunning appearance. She's makes her way to the far corner of the room, seating herself at a table alone as she flips a pack of cigarettes and lights one. The glow from the cigarette lightens the dark corner that she's seated at.

As I continue to stare across from the bar, I'm put into a daze. My vision becomes blurry as the whole room becomes a blur through my eyes. Rouge is the only one and only thing in the entire room that my eyes are focused on and can see perfectly in crystal-clear view. I watch her as she occasionally takes a drag from her cigarette while her eyes travel across the entire area. Her eyes shine like emeralds and as she puts the cigarette to her mouth once more, I catch a quick glimpse at her eyes that light up from the glow of the flame. Her eyes are bright green like the Master Emerald. I also catch her lips. She's wearing red lipstick that's perfectly applied to her smooth-looking lips. I imagine myself placing my mouth on those lips while slowly pleasing the inside of her mouth with my tongue. Everything I want from her is found in those luscious eyes.

My daze is cut short and reality snaps back into place as I hear a ringing sound. I look to my right as I see Sonic reach into his pocket as he pulls out his phone.

"Huh, what's that?" Sonic answers. "You need me _**right**_ now? Ok I'll be there right away."

Sonic quickly hangs up his phone, stuffs it back into his pocket, and gets up from his seat.

"Sorry Shadow, but I gotta split," he tells me as he springs from his chair. "Tails needs me at his workshop right away! Something's going on with the Tornado." I nod my head in agreement and watch him as he begins to make his way to the door. Just before he walks through the door, he speeds right back in front of me and says with another big grin on his face: "Don't look now Shadow, but I think Rouge is staring at you!" Shocked, I look up and catch a quick glance at her. She winks while casting a perfect, beautiful smile on her face straight towards me. I quickly turn away and back towards Sonic's as he chuckles slightly, noticing my blush as it returns to my face.

"You should go for it Shadow," Sonic says jokingly while still chuckling slightly. "She's single you know." I cast a frown at Sonic as I knew he was mocking me but at the same time, he sounded serious in his suggestion.

"Well, I'll catch you later Shadow!" Sonic exclaims. With a flash, he bolts straight out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stay glued to my seat for several moments while my eyes find their way back to her. She takes one last heavy drag from her cigarette before extinguishing it into a dirty, old ashtray. I look into her eyes once more. They look bored, tired, and maybe even lonely. "Her name is Rouge huh?" I think to myself. "A government spy huh? She sounds dangerous, just like me. I love dangerous."

I contemplate whether or not I should approach her just as Sonic suggested before speeding out the door. I continue to sit motionless in my chair, my eyes glued at her. After several more minutes pass, I decide to stop wasting time and make a move. I take one last swig from my whiskey. I muster up all my courage and slowly begin to make my way towards the other end of the bar. As I take my first steps, I start to feel my palms sweat through my white gloves while a single drop of sweat starts to trickle down the back of my neck. I try to calm my nerves as I inch closer to her.

I'm about a foot away from her when she looks up and notices me hovering above her. She flashes that bright, beautiful smile at me once more as I come face-to-face with her.

"Why hello there," she speaks. Her voice is smooth and soft. A small blush forms across my face but luckily the dark room camouflages my pale red cheeks. She blinks after a few seconds, flashing her dark blue eyelashes at me. I stand there, frozen like a statue staring at her beautiful face. Those gorgeous eyes and those smooth lips entice me to just throw myself at her. I can't even begin to imagine what the rest of her gorgeous body appears like underneath that bright, blood-red dress.

I start to mentally undress her, my cold, black heart starting to beat uncontrollably at the sheer beauty that lay just before my very eyes.

I'm at a loss for words.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks me with a concerned tone in her voice. I quickly shake my head and snap back to reality out of my daze. "Huh?" I ask, still trying to recap what had just happened.

"I said are you ok?" she repeats with a slight chuckle. "You seemed to be in a daze."

Something clicked in my mind immediately after she said that and suddenly in that very moment, I became a completely different person and decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Well I'm sorry," I said as a seductive grin slowly formed across my face. "It's hard for me focus when I'm looking at one of the most stunning, gorgeous looking creatures I've ever seen in my entire life. I've watched you waltz into this bar almost every night and the moment I catch a glimpse of you, I can't keep my eyes off of you. And it only baffles me beyond belief that a striking creature such as yourself would waste their time in a dump like this."

She blinks twice in shock as to what she's just heard but her look of shock is immediately replaced with a giant smirk. "Really, is that what you truly think of me?" she asks as she slowly rises from her chair and brushes her soft gloved hand across my cheek.

I'm just about to faint but just as I'm about to hit the floor, she catches me with one swift movement of her hand and pulls me upright so that we're eye level again.

With no other way to react, I reply with a simple, "Yes I do."

Her grin becomes even bigger as she leans her face closer to mine to the point where our lips are almost touching.

She whispers into my ear, "Well how about we get out of this dump and go someplace a little quieter? You're not too bad looking yourself."

My heart beats so fast it feels like it's going to burst right out of my chest but quickly reply with a simple, "OK."

As we make our way to the exit, I nearly stumble. "Damn it," I thought to myself. "I need to stop drinking so much." I try my best to act sober and keep my balance as we walk through the door.

As we walk through the streets of the city, Rouge begins to notice my stumbling at my failed attempt of acting sober. "A little too much to drink tonight huh?" she states with a devilish smirk on her face. She comes to my side and supports me with a shoulder over my back as we continue walking through the city.

"By the way, I didn't get your name earlier," she finally asks me after a long silence. "Oh it's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," I reply timidly as we enter downtown.

"Shadow huh?" she asks as she finally retracts her arm from my shoulder as I'm able to walk properly again without the risk of tumbling face forward onto the pavement. "That's a cute name, for a handsome looking hedgehog such as yourself," she added with a devilish, sexy grin on her face. I quickly turn away as I feel myself blushing again. Luckily she doesn't seem to notice.

"We're here," she says as she reaches into her pocket and retrieves a silver key and places it into the door lock. "I'm Rouge by the way, Rouge the Bat" she says as she turns the key to unlock the door. She enters the doorway. Its pitch black dark and the minute she enters, she disappears into the darkness.

I stand at her doorstep, peering into the dark doorway, nervous my adrenaline rushing through my veins and my cold heart pounding like a drum. Before I can get ahold of myself, Rouge walks back out standing right in the doorway with one hand on the door frame, the other on her left hip.

"Hey, you going to stand out there all night, or what?" she asks me with a light chuckle.

I quickly discard any thoughts and proceed to follow her into the dark house.

As we enter, Rouge flips a single light switch and in the blink of an eye, the room lights up and I am speechless as I gaze upon the room. There were gems everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE! Gems that covered the ceiling, gems on the walls, even the floor that we were currently standing on had gems underneath a sheet of laminated glass that separated our feet from the gems below.

 _This bat has a thing for jewelry,_ I thought to myself.

Rouge turns to me noticing my speechlessness as I continue to gaze upon the gem-ridden room. "I see that you are enjoying the view," she says to me as I continue to be enticed.

I finally decide to break my silence and ask her, "How do you have all of these gems?"

She lets out a slight chuckle while sinisterly putting a finger to her lips. "Let's just say I have my ways. If I see something I want, I simply take it," she vaguely explained to me as we walked through the massive room.

I could only assume at this point that she stole all of these gems. Normally anyone with a sense of right would question her tactics and pressure her into revealing what her true intentions were. But since I also have a history of stealing gems (specifically emeralds) this only made me like this bat a whole lot more. I simply replied with a casual, "Oh, I see."

She led me down a short hallway until we found ourselves in a bedroom which to no surprise, was also filled with gems.

The bedroom contained a queen-sized bed with silky-smooth lavender sheets and pillows. A makeup drawer with a dozen bottles of expensive perfumes standing on the shelf emitting an overly strong sweet scent that shrouded the entire room. Finally an open walk-in closet that seemed to go on for miles from where we were standing filled with expensive shoes and slippers as well as an assortment of dresses, pajamas, outfits and even lingerie.

"So, this is my bedroom. This is where I spend most of my time planning on what type of jewels I steal next" she explained to me.

She quickly turns to face me and proceeds to grab me by the shirt and pushes me onto the bed. "So why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go and slip into something a bit more comfortable," she says seductively as strolls out of the room while reaching behind her red dress unzipping the back zipper.

My heart starts pumping again, this time faster than it has been all night. It's beating so fast I feel like it's going to rip a giant hole right through my chest. My neck starts to sweat uncontrollably as well as my hands to the point that my gloves are soaked. I quickly peel them off and throw them to the floor on the side of the bed. I take several deep breaths as I desperately attempt to get my blood pressure and heartbeat under control. _Relax Shadow, get a hold of yourself, you're the Ultimate Life form and this is your chance to prove it to her tonight._

"You alright there big boy?" I hear a voice. I look up and I see Rouge standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a jet black robe eyeing me down with the sexiest grin I've ever seen on a woman. I blush so hard; my face becomes bright red like a tomato. There's no hiding it this time, she can see it clear as day.

She tries so hard not to burst out laughing and thankfully she only lets out another slight chuckle. "I like seeing a man who blushes; it lets me know that I've got them in the palm of my hand."

Once again I'm speechless; I feel my black fur stand up as well as my heartbeat returning to its fast uncontrollable rapid beating.

"Relax Shadow, you have nothing to worry about," Rouge tells me "I'm going to make this a night that you'll never forget."

With one swift pull, her robe drops to the ground as she stands there before me in the flesh as she begins to slowly inch straight toward the bed right where I'm sitting.

She grasps my neck and pulls my face close to hers so fast; my head is almost ripped from my body. Our lips lock together and she works magic with her soft moist tongue as it explores the inside of my mouth. She doesn't seem to mind the taste of the whiskey still heavy on my breath as she continues whirling her tongue inside my mouth. She makes me forget my name as I become lost in her eyes as she continues to pleasure me in ways that I have only dreamed of until now. She brings some light to my otherwise dark and tainted soul. My cold black heart beating vigorously as she smothers me with her soft lips.

I have to stop for a moment as my lungs are screaming for oxygen in the midst of this passionate make- out session. I'm panting harder than a dog after a long walk. After a few short moments, my breathing and heartbeat return to a steady, slow pace.

I take a moment to glance up at her while she stares at me with that sweet, innocent smile across her face. Her skin is well toned as well as bronze tanned. She has smooth, even curves on both sides and voluptuous well-sized breasts which I can only compare to watermelons. I can't however stop myself from staring deep into those eyes. Those beautiful shimmering emerald green eyes shine brighter than any gem or jewel I have ever laid my eyes on.

Our eyes lock together and I can't turn away. I want to hold her close to me and never let go. I want her more than anything in the entire world. In that very moment, I wanted her to be mine and only mine forever!

As we stare into each other's eyes, something catches her attention and she immediately shifts her eyes between my legs. She notices my member, fully erect and so hard that it almost feels like it's going to tear right through the thin material of my jeans.

As Rouge stares in surprise, her jaw slightly drops at my incredible length. "A little excited are we?" she asks with a soft, seductive tone in her voice. "How about we remove these tight uncomfortable jeans?" she asks as her fingers reach forward and unbutton my black jeans and slowly pulls them down past my knees down to my ankles where I swiftly kick them off. She then proceeds to slowly grab at my boxers and teasingly removes them ever so slowly as my member is exposed, standing straight up like a flagpole, stiff as a board.

With one hand she wraps it around my member and starts to stroke it in slow movements up and down. I can't help but let a soft moan escape through my mouth as she continues to stroke. At this point, I'm too engulfed in the pleasure to tell her what to do next but like some sort of mind reader, she knows exactly what I want. She places her hand at the bottom of my member and proceeds to insert it into her mouth and at the same stroking pace, begins to start sucking, taking in complete mouthfuls with each suck all the way down to the bottom.

Without hesitation, I reach my left hand out and slowly but firmly push her head downward to deep-throat it. She doesn't seem to mind as she continues to pleasure me in ways that I can't even describe. I'm very close to climaxing when she takes the hint to go faster. Her hand begins to move at a rapid pace stroking up and down so fast, I almost can't even see her hand move.

I can't hold it in anymore. With one swift movement I quickly grab myself and release my sweet warm juices all over her face. She simply moans in pleasure, basking in it and finishes by swallowing every last drop.

"Wow, impressive," I comment after a few moments. "You definitely know your way around a hedgehog or two." She smiles. "Let's just say being a government spy isn't my only skill," she admits with a slight chuckle as she puts a finger to her lips. A small grin appears across my face

Tonight has been a night that I never thought would be possible. Right now, at this very instant, I feel like the luckiest hedgehog on the entire planet. How I was able to receive the company and pleasure from one gorgeous bat is a mystery to me even now as I stand here once again staring into those radiant emerald green eyes of hers. We both lock eyes once again and for a few moments we do nothing but stare at each other dead in the eyes.

Finally, we disengage our locked eyes and proceed to collapse on the bed. We're both tired beyond belief at this point. It's been an interesting but wonderful night tonight. We both wrap ourselves up in the warm silky-smooth sheets. Without warning, she slowly inches her way over to me and softly lays her head on my chest. I place my right arm on her head and slowly stroke it like a cat. "You're mine now. Mine and only mine now and forever," I whisper into her ear. "I love you Rouge the Bat." "I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog," she whispers back as she drifts off to sleep.

I look up above at the ceiling and notice a wide square window. Outside, the moon shines brightly with its white glow illuminating the night-time sky revealing the millions of stars hovering high up in the sky.

I slowly shut my eyes and finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
